A local network, such as a local area network (LAN), is comprised of network devices, such as computers and their peripherals, that are internally addressable, but generally not externally addressable. That is, the network IP (Internet Protocol) addresses of such devices are unique within the local network. As a result, the devices can be addressed within the local network.
Heretofore, a DCHP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server was used to configure devices on a local network with appropriate internal IP addresses. The DHCP server was also used as an intermediary to an external network.